baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Gandolar Luckyfoot
*Fighter/thief |kit = None |alignment = |allegiance = Neutral |area = Gullykin |place = Halfling village |coordinates = 720,1210 |items = Leather Armor +1, Throwing Axe x15, Battle Axe, Elixir of Health |drop_icons = |gold = 45 |xp_value = 1400 }} Gandolar Luckyfoot is the leader of the halfling village Gullykin. Kobolds threaten the village; he will give 250GP to remove the threat. Asking, somewhat imperiously, to be directed to various locations ends up costing money; being polite gets cheaper as well as more harmonious results. Can be killed with no reputation loss. Dialog Gandolar presents a great many dialog options; only the initial sets of options are shown here. In all cases, the key to success is to be polite. If you are rude without actually dismissing Gandolar, he may tell you so himself: First Dialog The first time you speak to Gandolar, you may (or may not) get the quest Firewine Bridge and Gullykin. Option 2 will take you there directly; option 1 will get you there eventually, if you apologize. If you don't get the quest from him now, you can still get it the next time you speak to Gandolar. Well met, traveler. Gandolar Luckyfoot, at your disposal. To what does our little village owe the pleasure of your visit? Off to Durlag's Tower? Or have you already been, and now ye need your breaks and bruises healed? Many a wanderer comes to town nearly bled to death. *1:-'It is no concern of yours where I've been or where I go. Just point the way to Firewine.' *2:-'It is not a day for Durlag's Tower. Today I'm interested in your Firewine ruins, and I'd be grateful if you'd show the best way.' *3:-'The tower holds no interest for me today. Not when I would rather explore your lovely village.' *4:-'Perhaps it would be best if I did see a healer. It has not been a gentle trip here.' Second Dialog The second time you speak to Gandolar, he offers you the quest The Firewine Ruins . Accepting it will also give you the Firewine Bridge and Gullykin quest if you didn't get it earlier. Dialog option 3 is the simplest route to the quest(s); option 4 will cause Gandolar to walk away, out of the game. If I might pull on your coattail a moment more, I have a proposition for you. It's usually nature-quiet by the Firewine ruins, even with its violent bygone. Those who died and did not sleep have mostly found their rest over time. It's a live threat that comes now, with a band of kobolds that moved in. Perhaps we could prevail upon you to rid us of this menace, and in return, a gift from us you shall receive. Keep whatever you find as well. *1:-'Have you no brave halflings up to the task? It cannot be so.' *2:-'Cross my palm with 100 gold and I'll consider it.' *3:-'I'll gladly aid you small folk as best I can. Lead on.' *4:-'I've no interest in your offer. Keep your problems to yourself.' More Dialog While the quest The Firewine Ruins is incomplete, i.e. the Ogre Mage is still alive, Gandolar has just one thing to say: :We've stuck a few kobolds before, but in Firewine they seem more organized, not like their kind at all. Still stink like kobolds, though. When you have completed the quest he awaits you with your reward: : Hero! I have received news that you have cleared out the Firewine Bridge ruins! No longer will kobolds plague our tiny village. I must congratulate you on a job well done. Everyone is grateful for your help. Take this small amount of money as a show of our gratitude. : (after this Gandolar leaves the game) Category:Infobox incomplete Category:Innocents Category:Fighter/thieves